


Break Time

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin smells like Levi and Mike doesn't like this. (( Sorry guys, this was written out of complete boredom, so I can't promise perfection... Though Enjoy!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Time

Erwin Smith stood in the staff lounge, preparing coffee for his boss. 3 years ago, he'd been looking for a job, fresh out of school. Erwin had been lucky to find one when he had and in such a short time.

The first meeting with his boss, Mike Zacharias, had been rather awkward. Erwin had found the man to be a rather strange person. He'd sniffed Erwin and Erwin had almost been afraid he smelt bad or something. Though a week later, he'd gotten the job. A year and a half after that, the two had connected and became lovers. 

Grabbing the cup of coffee, Erwin mad his way to Mike's office. Knocking on the door, Erwin walked in, shutting the door behind him. Mike looked up from his paper work, removing the glasses form his face. “I brought you a coffee. I figured it was time for a break” Erwin said. Mike pushed his chair back, nodding as he leaned against it. “Black?” Mike asked as Erwin handed him the coffee. “Of course” Erwin said. Mike brought it to his lips, taking a sip. Placing the cup down on the desk, Mike motioning to his lap. Erwin took the cue, taking a seat in Mike's lap. 

Arms wrapped around Erwin's chest, drawing him in close against Mike's chest. Mike buried his face in Erwin's hair. Hearing a sound of sniffing, Erwin knew Mike was smelling him. It wasn't unusual for the man to do this. At first, Erwin had found it odd, but over the months, it had become a comfortable routine. 

“You smell like Levi” Mike said, sounding annoyed by this realization. “Sorry, I helped him with paper work this morning” Erwin said apologetically. Mike pulled back, studying Erwin's face. “I don't like it” Mike said possessively, a serious look crossing his features. Erwin smiled softly. “Maybe we should fix it then?” Erwin asked. Mike thought about it. “Go lock the door” Mike said. 

Getting up and locking the door, Erwin went back, straddling Mike's lap. As Mike's hands moved to his hips, Erwin placed a hand on Mike's chest. Grabbing his tie, Erwin pulled him in for a kiss. 

As their lips locked, they didn't hold back. Pressing firmly as a primal need began to fill them. Feeling a tongue against this lips, Erwin took no time to open his mouth. Tasting traces of the bitter coffee in Mike's mouth, Erwin moaned. One of the hands at his hips traveled up the back of his suit, rubbing small circles on his back. 

Erwin could feel Mike's growing arousal underneath him. Grinding his hips, both men groaned. Mike lightly nibbled on Erwin's lip. Erwin gave an appreciative sound. Mike smiled as he pulled back. “I know we'd both have fun taking our time, but I'm afraid we'll have to make it quick. Clothes off” Mike commanded, removing his hands from Erwin's body. 

Erwin stood up, making a show of taking off his clothes. Letting the blazer fall to the floor, he slowly undid the buttons to his dress shirt. As that was removed, his tie fell along with it. Erwin ran his hands seductively down his chest, watching as Mike licked his lips. 

Feeling satisfied, Erwin worked on his belt. Hearing a growl from Mike, Erwin looked at him with a smile. “Damn it Erwin... Stop teasing and come here” Mike said. With that, Erwin quickly removed the rest of his clothing. His cock sprang up against his stomach. 

Going over to Mike, Erwin gasped as he realized Mike had taken out his own cock, hand slowly stroking it. Even after so many times of seeing that length, Erwin was still taken back by how much bigger it was then his own. 

Reaching into a drawer, Mike pulled out a small tube of lube. “Come here. I want you to put your hands on my shoulders” Mike said. Knowing exactly what Mike was asking of him, Erwin placed his hands upon Mike's shoulders, spreading his legs a bit. Erwin shivered as he watched Mike put lube in his hand, playing with it to warm it a bit. Without warning, Erwin felt the first digit push into his tight heat. 

Erwin's face scrunched up in discomfort. Due to their work schedule, sex didn't happen often. “Relax” Mike murmured, placing a soft kiss to Erwin's neck before capturing his lips in a deep kiss. 

As the digit began to move, Erwin moaned. He didn't want this gentle treatment. Pushing down, Erwin wanted to ask for more. “All three” Erwin breathed out, panting as he pulled back from the kiss. Mike smirked. “I can smell your desperation and arousal... “Mike growled out, as he complied. 

Pain shot through Erwin, but he forced himself to relax. Breathing deeply, he soon found pleasure in the fingers that worked him. Soft moans escaped his lips, eyes closing as he enjoyed the pleasure Mike was giving him. “Mike!” Erwin cried out as his sweet spot was hit. Mike simply gave a satisfied look, removing his fingers. 

Erwin wanted to whine, to complain, but he knew something bigger and better was coming. “Ride me, Erwin” Mike said. Erwin moved to straddle Mike. Grabbing the lube, Erwin coated his hand a bit, reaching down to stroke Mike's cock. Coating his cock thoroughly, Erwin enjoyed the soft hitches of Mike's breathe. The way his eyes fluttered. 

Once Erwin deemed Mike lubed up enough, he lined Mike's cock up with his entrance. Slowly lowering himself, he ignored the pain till he had Mike completely in. Breathing heavily, Erwin looked up Mike. “I love you” Mike said, kissing Erwin gently. Kissing back, Erwin smiled. “ I love you” Erwin said, shifting his hips a bit. 

Placing his hands on Erwin's hips, Mike gave a gentle thrust. “Uh” Erwin moaned out in a shaky tone. Wrapping his arms around Mike's neck, Erwin began to move on his own. Setting a slow pace. Low moans escaped his lips. It'd been far to long since he'd had that monstrous cock up his ass. Moving a hand back to rest on Mike's thigh, Erwin moved himself a bit more. 

Changing the angle of his thrusts, Mike was pleased to watch Erwin's head throw back. “Right there, god do it again!” Erwin said, panting and moaning. Mike did as he was told, hitting that spot with perfect thrusts. “Erwin” Mike said as he let out a moan of his own. The slick sound of Mike's cock sliding into Erwin added to the feeling. 

Reaching down for his own cock, only Mike's hold on him kept him there. Stoking vigorously, Erwin felt his climax building up. Becoming incoherent, all Erwin could do was repeatedly moan out Mike's name. Kissing Mike roughly, Erwin came on his hand and Mike's chest. 

Feeling Erwin's muscles tighten around his cock, after a few more thrusts, Mike released into Erwin. Riding out his orgasm, Mike continued to thrust Erwin's name continuously spilling from his lips. As he finished his climax, Mike slid his over sensitive cock out of Erwin's hole. Panting, Erwin collapsed against Mike's chest. “Fuck” Erwin said breathlessly. “Fuck, indeed” Mike said with a chuckle. 

Hesitantly, Erwin got up, reaching for some tissue. Cleaning off his hand, Erwin attempted to clean off Mike's work shirt. “I don't think it's going to come off” Erwin said. Mike shrugged. “It smells like you” Mike said. Erwin could have sworn he felt a blush on his cheeks, but he couldn't be sure. “What if someone sees it?” Erwin said. “You mean, if I leave this desk? Are you ashamed of it?” Mike asked. “Well, no of course not... but” Erwin began. Mike raised a finger. “But nothing” Mike said. 

Once Erwin was dressed, he made sure everything was straightened out. “Thank you for the coffee, it was delicious” Mike said as Erwin went to the door. Erwin looked back to the barely touched coffee on Mike's desk. “Glad you liked it” Erwin said, offering a smile before leaving for his desk.


End file.
